


Home

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Where will you go?” Polly said, a hesistant note creeping into her voice. Truth be told, Jamie'd been trying not to think too much about it.</i> Missing scene from <i>The Highlanders</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Quick bit of historical background: the [Maccrimmons](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MacCrimmon_%28piping_family%29) were a real hereditary piping clan, but they weren't Jacobites. During the 1745 uprising, they were Hanoverian supporters.
> 
> Many thanks to [No More Returning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/85912) by [biichan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan) for making me aware of the historical discrepancy and so providing the inspiration for this wee ficlet.

“It’s a bit nippy, isn’t it?” said Polly.

“Aye.” Jamie drew his coat more closely around himself.

Ben and the Doctor had drawn on ahead, leaving Jamie to walk with Polly. They were further up the path, hazy in the gathering darkness. “Where will you go?” she said, a hesistant note creeping into her voice.

“I’ll be alright,” said Jamie.

“But you _do_ have somewhere go,” said Polly. “Don’t you?”

Truth be told, he’d been trying not to think too much about it. “Och, I’ll be fine,” he said firmly, hoping that would shut her up.

“You must have a home to go to,” Polly said.

Jamie looked away. He looked at the scrubby heather rolling past beside them. “Not sure I do any more,” he admitted.

Polly was quiet a moment. “You mean –” she said, voice soft, and Jamie knew just what she was asking.

“No,” he interrupted. “It’s still there. Just not sure I’d be welcome.”

“Whyever not?”

It was getting darker by the second. He kept his eyes on Ben’s blond head. It was easiest to pick out. He took a breath, and confessed. “My brothers,” he said. “They weren’t fighting for the prince.”

Polly was silent, and he waited – waited for anger, judgement, but it never came. “Oh,” she said softly, as if she understood. “How did –”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” said Jamie. He looked at Polly at last, and found that she was biting her lip the way she did when she was thinking.

“You really can’t go home?” It was somewhere halfway between a question and a statement. “Can you?” Jamie shrugged. He couldn’t bring himself to answer.

Polly chewed on her lip – and, suddenly resolute, took off ahead, jogging up the path to where the Doctor and Ben were walking. Jamie slowed to a crawl and watched as she rested a hand on Ben’s shoulder, getting his attention. She was saying something into his ear, and as Jamie watched her eyes darted back towards him. A moment later Ben glanced back over his shoulder.

What they were saying about him, he couldn’t imagine, but he wouldn’t stand for it. He sped up, hurrying down the slope to catch them up. “What’s that?”

“Nothing, mate.” Ben clapped a hand to his shoulder. “C’mon. We’ve got a long way to go.”


End file.
